<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Raven 666: Witchcraft 101 by KathyPrior42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949943">Blue Raven 666: Witchcraft 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42'>KathyPrior42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Mythology - Freeform, Paganism, Wicca, Witchcraft, YouTubers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27949943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Transcripts of Blue Raven's Witchcraft videos for those who are interested in learning something new. </p><p>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uqv5mZ9Oen0</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Blue Raven Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Deities Blue Raven has worked with: Lucifer, Raum and Asmodeus</p><p>Despite Christianity and other Abrahamic religions being the mainstream and the societal norms for many, there are those people who feel like it’s simply just not for them. And that is fine. It’s perfectly healthy for someone to question beliefs and look for what else is out there. The problem, however, is finding reliable sources to turn to for information. That’s why pagan practices and religion can feel so overwhelming and confusing, because the information that is provided by actual pagans is a mixed bag, and what the mainstream media pitches to the forefront makes pagans look downright delusional or dangerous. </p><p>How many times have you come across a story about a pagan cult that sacrifices animals or hurts innocent people for whatever deities they worship? Chances are, people will say “one too many,” or “too many to count.” However, the truth is that the vast majority of pagans and practitioners of witchcraft are actually harmless. In fact, a lot of them shun those who set out to do harm to people or animals and who give pagans a bad name all across the globe. </p><p>Blue Raven 666 is starting this series for the people who are just starting the path into becoming a witch. His goal is to provide information based on his personal experience that is easy to grasp and digest. Like anything else that needs to be built, you need to have a good solid foundation for you to build on top of. He will be covering a wide variety of topics such as pantheons, deities, spirits, crystals, self-care, and so much more. All the while teaching you in a way that is safe and gives you the freedom to move on in your own direction. </p><p>Now the first thing that you need to be aware of is that there is no one, right, tried-and-true textbook way of becoming a witch or a pagan. We all have our own stories and our own experiences. Some of our experiences might hold some similarity, but not everyone’s is the same. There are some people out there who will put others down for this. Keep in mind that this is your journey and no one else’s. Your experiences will be no less valid than theirs. You are not them. You are unique and an individual. </p><p>This journey can get pretty intense and scary at times. There are plenty of things that can go wrong when working with spirits and deities and spells. That’s where all the horror stories come from involving demons and ghosts and curses. He will do his best in helping you avoid these mistakes. That being said, this is a journey, and will most likely be hard, lengthy and boring. But understand that it is a part you need to get through at your own pace in order to be in it for the long haul. Exciting or not, everything in this series will prove to be extremely useful later on down the line. </p><p>Before Blue Raven’s series officially begins, there are several things to keep in mind. First off, this isn’t going to be something you’re going to be able to achieve overnight. This is not going to take a day, a week or even a year for you to learn everything you need to know. Blue Raven’s been practicing for seven + years and he doesn’t know everything. The point of this series isn’t to turn you into a professional witch overnight, but provide you with the basics in order to get started. </p><p>Another thing to keep in mind is that this isn’t going to be like it is in movies and TV. If you like Harry Potter and are interested in witchcraft because of it, that’s fine but this isn’t going to be like that. </p><p>Here’s the hard truth: be prepared to be discriminated against. By many (but not all) Christians who think you’re doing “the devil’s work,” by other pagans who think you’re doing it wrong, it’s going to happen. At some point, someone is going to judge you based on your beliefs, no matter how much you try to explain yourself to them. Eventually, you’ll grow accustomed to it but it’s basically a given to anyone who chooses to walk the so called “left hand path.” </p><p>Lastly, no two witches are the same! No two pagans are the same! There is no cookie-cutter mold that you should be forcing yourself into. He will teach you based on his experiences and his journey. If at any point you feel like his way of teaching is not for you, you are free to drop out of his lessons whenever you like. Go at your own pace! His playlist and videos won’t be going anywhere. Don’t burn yourself out into thinking you have to learn everything. </p><p>The next lesson in this series will be about different pantheons. Have your pen and notepad ready because we’ll be unpacking a lot!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blue Raven 666: Lucifer's Side of the Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer's side is inspiring and sad at the same time. He's like Jesus but instead of dying for our sins, he sacrificed his place in Heaven for us to question authority and hold onto our freewill. Yes he does have a lot of pride but humanity has lots of pride in general. (Perhaps he doesn't hate mortals like how he's portrayed in some versions and in Hazbin. Maybe he wants humanity to learn valuable lessons as a whole.) In a way he is similar to Eve and Lilith, except they represent femininity and the freedom of sexuality (though they were both punished and Eve and Adam were banished.)  It's nice to hear a fresh perspective on the story. I'm loving Lucifer more and more and not just because of Hazbin Hotel</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blue Raven 666: Lucifer’s Side of the Story </p><p> </p><p>(The real Lucifer, not the half-naked one from the show Lucifer and not Charlie’s dad from Hazbin Hotel. Not even the prideful vengeful one in Christianity). This Lucifer is from Paganism/Satanic beliefs.) </p><p>According to Blue Raven 666, at one time, all the deities used to be equal. The gods and figures from Christianity, Islamic faiths, Judaism, Buddhism, Greek, Sumerian etc. were all different and unique. It is what we all should strive for today: being able to choose what religion and spiritual path you want to follow while keeping an open mind about other faiths. Like humanity itself, deities have originated form a variety of cultures and change over time. Sometimes they have more than one name and sometimes they are associated with a similar deity from another culture. (Ex. the Akkadian Ishtar (goddess of war and love) is similar to the Sumerian Inanna, the Roman Venus and is also a counterpart to the west Semitic goddess Astarte.)  </p><p>In Blue Raven’s version, the Christian God did not want his followers to leave him for other deities because more followers equals more power. This is a representation of many Christian institutions, popes and authority figures who believe that their religion is the “superior one” or “the right one” above all the others. The people who don’t fit the mold will be “dammed to Hell.” Just look at all the wars, conquests and forced conversions throughout history and you’ll know that it’s a societal issue that still exists well into modern times. There is nothing wrong with being a Christian or following Abrahamic religions; lots of people find their purposes and have done wonderful things to help their communities. However, some Christians in particular often discriminate against those who have different beliefs (ex. Judaism, Satanism, Paganism, Wicca, tribal religions etc.) as well as those with no religious beliefs at all. </p><p>In Christianity, Lucifer used to be the light-bringer angel but after he tried to rebel against God and was banished from Heaven, he became the evil Devil who would always try to tempt humans into sin. By contrast, Satanism portrays Lucifer as a heroic tragic rebel, who questioned God and wanted everyone to have free will and self-expression. In some versions of the story, God said that humans could have free will but paradoxically they would all have to obey Him. Lucifer knew that wasn’t real freedom at all because God wasn’t giving people any say in the matter. Blue Raven claims that instead of Lucifer fighting the archangels and trying to overthrow God, he decided to leave Heaven after God refused to listen. Most of the other angels feared disobeying their master but Lucifer gathered his courage and pursued a new path. While Lucifer represents free will, Eve represents femininity and Lilith represents sexual equality. Both women faced punishment (Eve ate the forbidden fruit of knowledge and Lilith refused to submit to Adam.) Individual choice, pursuit of alternate knowledge and sexual freedom for women were all forbidden in the eyes of the Christian God and the religion as a whole. </p><p>But is Lucifer good or evil? Like all of us, the answer is yes and no. We all have good traits and we all have flaws. It all depends on who you ask. What may work for some people does not work for other individuals. All the deities are socially constructed concepts from mythology and stories passed down from many generations. These stories and figures became deeply ingrained in cultures and tribes all over the world and still influence all of us today. They serve as reminders of the past and present us with metaphorical lessons that we can all learn from. God and the deities may or may not be real, but their influence in our lives, whether subtle or prominent, is undeniable. Perhaps Lucifer doesn’t hate mortals like in Hazbin Hotel or other forms of media. Maybe he is a being who wants to help humanity as a whole and is unafraid to speak the brutal honest truth. </p><p>Are the spirits, deities, angels etc. real? For many people, they are, but for some, they are not. At one extreme, the deeply religious revolve their lives around their deities and what they’ve been taught growing up. On the other end, there are those who adamantly deny the existence of deities, spirits and the like, leaning more toward scientific evidence. This obviously creates great conflict and debate.</p><p>As for me? Although I deeply enjoy learning about all spiritual practices and characters, I do not believe in any God, afterlife, mythical being/creature, or spirit. I try to keep an open mind and not force others to conform to one way of thinking about the universe. I’m one of those who believes in an afterlife of nothingness instead of Heaven or reincarnation, and that science created the world as we know it. However, if any spirit or deity is ready to present themselves to me (whether it’d be me doing meditation, scrying, research etc.) I’d be willing to open up my mind. I have to see them and sense them for myself to believe them. For now, I’ll stay my asexual, atheist self.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Witchcraft 101: Pantheons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome back to Blue Raven’s Witchcraft 101. In this installment, he’ll be covering different pantheons that you can choose to identify under as a practicing witch or pagan. While Blue Raven does not have experience with all of these pantheons, he will name them and some of the deities that they worship. </p><p>First off, what is a pantheon? It’s a specific religion or system of beliefs and the deities that are tied to them. Specifically speaking, witchcraft is not a pantheon. There are some people who seem to be under the impression that witchcraft is a religion, when it really isn’t. It’s a practice, a craft. You don’t have to belong to a specific pantheon in order to practice witchcraft. Practicing witchcraft doesn’t mean you belong to a specific pantheon. If none of the following pantheons interest you, or you don’t feel a spiritual connection to any of them, that’s fine. </p><p>The first pantheon might come as a surprise to many of you, but the religion is no less valid than the others when it comes to witchcraft. </p><p>Christianity</p><p>It’s true. You can, in fact, be a Christian and practice witchcraft in the name of the Christian God. These witches are commonly referred to as Abrahamic witches, and this title can apply to those who worship Judaism and Islamic figures as well. Many Christians tend to think that the powers a witch possesses come from Satan or the devil, which simply isn’t the case. While there are witches out there who do use black magic, the vast majority of witches don’t. We’re not invoking evil spirits to do evil things. Quite the opposite, really. We consult the deities of our respective pantheons and try to do good and Abrahamic witches are no less valid if those are their intentions. So if you’re a person with a strong connection to the Christian faith and you’re interested in learning witchcraft, there is nothing wrong with that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Wicca</p><p>Wicca is probably the religion that is most commonly associated with witchcraft. While the religion is still fairly new, it has grown wildly in popularity over the years. Wicca is a largely nature based religion with the belief in a god (Horned God) and a goddess (Triple Goddess/Mother Earth) that are equal in power. The religion places heavy emphasis on not doing anyone or anything any harm lest it come back to the witch in the form of bad karma. </p><p>Hellenic Paganism</p><p>Otherwise known as Hellenism, Hellenic Paganism centers around the worship of gods and goddesses from ancient Greece. Some names like Zeus, Aphrodite, Hades, and Athena might sound very familiar to you. While Blue Raven personally hasn’t worked with the deities from this pantheon, there are many out there who do and have managed to develop very strong, very personal relationships with their deities. While other pantheons out there share this trait, Hellenics especially tend to develop deep meaningful bonds with their primary deities that serve to guide them throughout their spiritual journey as well as their life.</p><p>Norse Paganism</p><p>Norse Paganism is a worship of the gods and goddesses of the Old Norse religion. Sometimes referred to as Hedonism, the names of some of these deities that belong to this pantheon might also sound familiar to you: Odin, Thor, Loki. Yes, there’s quite a difference between the Marvel adaptation of these deities and the actual thing, but that doesn’t make them any less fascinating. It wouldn’t be surprising that the Thor movies created some new Norse Pagans in the pagan community. But it’s also important that you do your own research into thus pantheon because it is far different than the Thor movies or the Viking TV shows or anything that you’ve seen in general media. </p><p>Roman Paganism</p><p>Much like Hellenic Paganism, Roman Paganism surrounds the gods and goddesses of ancient Rome. Sadly however, the information that’s out there about this pantheon is limited to the history and practices of the ancient Romans. The identities of the deities that they worshipped are still out there and might sound very familiar: Jupiter, Venus, Mars, Saturn, Pluto, Neptune, Mercury. It’s not a list of planets. Those are some of the names of the deities that the Romans worshipped and their history and stories are quite fascinating. This is a pantheon that Blue Raven would love to see a comeback from because there is not much out there about modern day practice of Roman polytheism, especially information for beginners to get them get started.</p><p>Kemetism</p><p>Also sometimes referred to as Neitherism, Kemetism is the worship of gods and goddesses of ancient Egypt. While it’s believed that the ancient Egyptians had over two thousand deities, some were more well-known like Horus, Ra, Anubis, Isis, Osiris, Set, and Thoth. A lot of people who practice Kemetism have a genetic heritage that originates from Africa. As far as the religion is concerned, it is a very sacred practice and the gods of this pantheon are still very much alive and active. </p><p>Animism</p><p>Animism is probably the one pantheon that Blue Raven hears very few people talk about, but it could possibly be one of the most important and most sacred pantheons that are out there. Animism refers to the religious beliefs and practices of the indigenous and aboriginal tribes of North America (Native Americans) and could very well be the root of where all religions derive from. While stories, practices and traditions may vary from tribe to tribe, the belief is that everything in our world has a life and a spirit and thus needs to be respected. Of all these pantheons, Blue Raven feels that Animism is one of the most underrated and widely ignored pantheons of our modern world. He advises anyone that is interested in this pantheon to do some heavy research and get an idea of what the people believed before colonization ruined everything.</p><p>Satanism</p><p>This pantheon has a fairly intimidating implication behind it, but contrary to popular belief, not all Satanists worship Satan or demons. There are the select few that do, but in this pantheon, Satan is used as more of a concept that symbolizes rebellion and independence, rather than a deity that is worshipped. Yes, Satanists indulge in sin (sex, drinking etc.) but they also tend to be very aware of the fact that their actions have consequences, and they view their lives as something entirely within their control rather than something that was pre-planned by a higher power.</p><p> </p><p>Neo-Paganism</p><p>Now here’s the scenario. Let’s say more than one of these pantheons appeals to you, or you like certain aspects of a select few and want to incorporate them into your practice, but you don’t feel like you could fully commit to identifying under a specific one. If this is the case, you would fall under the definition of a Neo-Pagan. Also referred to as modern paganism. Neo-Pagans work with deities from multiple pantheons and apply certain aspects of multiple pantheons to their own practice. Blue Raven himself identifies as a Neo-Pagan. He works with Raum and Asmodeus from the Ars Goetia, and he also works with Lucifer, a fallen angel. He holds beliefs from Satanism, Animism, and Wicca that he incorporates into his own practice and he tries to leave himself open enough to where he can communicate with deities from other pantheons as well. Being a Neo-Pagan doesn’t mean you’re indecisive, it just means that there’s a certain way you want to do things, things that you agree with and things you don’t and that’s perfectly fine.</p><p>Now one last belief system that might go against what most people expect which is no less valid:</p><p>Atheism</p><p>At the end of the day, you don’t need to belong a specific pantheon in order to practice witchcraft. Witchcraft is mainly fueled by the intent of the witch themselves so technically speaking, you don’t need to believe in a higher power or practice any sort of religion to be a witch. You only need to believe in yourself and what you believe you are capable of achieving. You don’t have to be a pagan to be a witch. Being a witch doesn’t always mean you’re a pagan. </p><p>How do you know if you’ve found the right pantheon? </p><p>You shouldn’t feel trapped or lost or like you’re living a lie. You should feel whole, like you’re on the path you were meant to take, no matter what it might be. So whether you worship a specific deity, multiple deities, or nothing at all, witchcraft can still be something that you can learn and practice in your own way. It’s sad that a lot of people try to push this sort of agenda that witchcraft is only for Pagans, or that you can’t be Pagan without practicing witchcraft, when in reality, that isn’t the case. At the end of the day, whether or not you choose to identify under a specific pantheon is your choice and whether or not you want to start learning witchcraft within that pantheon is also your choice and not the choice of anyone else. </p><p>Next lesson: Deities, working with them day to day and how they can help us in witchcraft.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Witchcraft 101: Deities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Welcome back to Witchcraft 101. In this lesson, Blue Raven will be talking about deities, what they do, how to come into contact with one and how to work with them as well as their place in practicing witchcraft. He hopes you had a safe and happy new year and he can help you all learn and grow in your craft in 2021. Let’s get started. </p><p>First off, what exactly is a deity? In broader terms, a deity is a god or a goddess or an entity that is worshipped like a god or a goddess. They’re often depicted as these powerful entities that have the ability to manipulate and influence things that happen in our world. Yahweh or Jehovah, the Christian God, is a deity. Odin, Thor, Venus, Jupiter, Ares, Zeus, are all examples of a few deities that are out there. Even individuals we don’t typically view as deities like Archangels Michael and Gabriel or demons of the Ars Goetia like Asmodeus or Asteroth can be and are worshipped as deities.</p><p> </p><p>But what exactly do deities do? More importantly, why would they want to work with us? Deities actually hold the power to do a lot for us. We often hear these incredible stories from the Bible of God doing these impossible things and talking to loads of different people. And while actual deity work is nowhere near that extreme, they still hold a bit of influence in our world and are able to send us signs, messages and subtly tweak things in ways that humanity usually doesn’t notice or tends to overlook. They might do this out of their own amusement or by the command of a witch or pagan due to spell, hex, or curse. </p><p>Now plenty of skeptics will say: “Well, if these beings actually exist, then why can’t we see them?” “Where are they hiding?” Keep in mind that spirits, entities, are not physical entities. They’re not or are no longer of our physical world. Some might choose to remain and that’s why some of us encounter ghosts and other types of spirits. But when a deity is not doing any sort of work in our world, they reside in a place known as the Astral Plane or the Astral Realm. Deities and spirits can be found in the Astral Realm: gods, goddesses, angels, demons, spirits, they all manage to sort of coexist in this realm. Similar to how us humans find ways to coexist on a tiny little rock in our universe we call Earth. Some individuals from different pantheons get along just like some countries manage to maintain friendly relations with other countries and some just don’t like each other for one reason or another, just the same as us. </p><p> </p><p>When we think about how a deity might act, we often depict them as these elegant, regal, stoic figures that are calm and take everything seriously. But you’d actually be surprised at how much deities can act a lot like humans at the best of times. They have certain things they like and dislike. They have their own pet peeves, their own frustrations, things that excite them, things that they fear. And they all have their own specific brand of humor. Obviously, they know when it’s time to be serious. They know when it’s time to bring the hammer down. When they feel like they have to remind you that they’re a deity, and shouldn’t be trifled with, they will remind you. But when they don’t, they know how to level with us and have a good time. </p><p>To a lot of people, meeting the entity that could potentially become your deity is a fascinating concept. But many aren’t sure how to go about it. How do you meet a deity? How would you work with one and how can you tell if an entity you’ve made contact with even is a deity at all and not something else? A little disclaimer: You shouldn’t attempt to contact a deity (especially via astral projection) if you’re inexperienced in paganism and witchcraft. While yes there are deities that are willing to work with beginners, they will reveal themselves to you in due time. Deity work as a whole is not a beginner’s practice and should only really be attempted when a witch or pagan is experienced enough to engage.</p><p>He is telling you this because a lot of things can go wrong if you try and contact a deity and don’t know what you’re looking for. An entity can present itself to you as a deity you’ve been looking to contact but actually turn out to be a trickster spirit or a negative entity looking to latch onto you and if it manages to do that, it might take the abilities of another more experienced witch to remove it from you so you can start over. Don’t let it happen to you. Don’t be a victim. Choose diligence over impatience. </p><p>Now, how do you meet a deity? One of the easiest ways to go about it is by meditating. He will be making an entire video on meditation alone because there’s a lot of ways to go about it. But the sole goal of meditating is to relax, clear your mind, relieve tension, and to let your stresses and the outside world fall away. When you’re in this state, you are in the perfect position for entities to interact with you. Not just deities but spirits and energies as well. You might not experience anything your first few attempts, but the more you practice meditation, the more you’ll start to build your spiritual energy and the more aware you’ll become of the energies around you. And therefore the more likely you are to sense the presence of or actually meet a deity when they choose to present themselves to you. </p><p>Another way you could meet your deity is in a dream. Once again, when you’re asleep and dreaming, your body is relaxed, the outside world has fallen away and you’re in a really good state for a deity to make contact. Blue Raven thinks of dreams as bridges to the astral realm. Not all dreams are like this, of course, but when they are, it is the opportune moment for a deity to make contact with you. They’ll speak their piece and you’ll speak yours and then they’ll send you back. Many people have asked if daydreams are included with this and he thinks that daydreaming or spacing out can be considered a form of meditation. So potentially yes, it is possible for you to potentially meet a deity or hear a message from them while you are daydreaming. </p><p>One other way you could meet a deity is by pure chance. Some people actually happen to see and make contact with entities a lot more easily and frequently than others. So you might not even be looking for them but they decide it’s the right time for you to see them and to start building that relationship. Working with a deity can be an exciting and enlightening experience. It’s a unique form of relationship that you can find meaning in, even if you don’t always see eye to eye. However, keep in mind that working with a deity is a relationship! They’re not your slaves and they don’t have to bend to your will if they see no logical reason to. Remember these beings have been around for a very long time. Every good, bad, amazing and horrific thing to ever happen throughout the course of human history, they’ve seen all that or have at least heard about it. If what you’re asking for isn’t necessary or they don’t stand for it, they will tell you or let you know in a way that is abundantly clear. Now all of this doesn’t mean you don’t get a say in your side of the relationship. If you feel like you can’t deliver upon a request, tell them that. If you aren’t sure exactly what they’re asking of you, ask them to elaborate. If you don’t want to work with this deity at all, tell them as kindly and respectfully as you can. Overall just keep in mind that while you have the right to say yes or no, they also have the right to say yes or no. Consent goes both ways and it’s important to communicate and respect that. </p><p>So where deities come into play when we’re practicing witchcraft? A witch can actually choose to evoke the name of his or her deity during spell work. It’s almost like praying to them in a sense. If you’re worried that your own intent might not be strong enough, asking a deity for their assistance can churn out some satisfying results. In a way, the way they go about doing this is like they knock over a single domino that sets off a chain reaction of events that leads to the result you’re looking for that occurs in a discreet and realistic manner. As he mentioned earlier, working with deities is not a beginner’s practice, especially for those who are younger who are just starting out. It takes a lot of time to build yourself up to that level of experience and it leaves too much room for things to go wrong.</p><p> However, that doesn’t mean that there aren’t some things you can do to get yourself started. Start yourself off by doing some research on a deity or deities of different pantheons that interest you. Just Google Norse gods, Greek gods or Roman Gods and read up on the ones that interest you. Or ones you may have never even heard of. If you’re fascinated by entities like Archangels, fallen angels, the Ars Goetia or any spiritual entities that pique your curiosity, research them. Look up testimonials from other witches and pagans who have worked with these deities and watch videos about them. Literally the Internet is going to be your biggest ally here. Will it take time to sift through all this information? Yes. But it’s time well spent and the more things you know and learn about over time, the more prepared you’ll be in the future. </p><p>If you find a deity that you’re drawn to or you already have one in mind, you could try setting up an altar for them. Many deities have various colors, fragrances, animals, seasons, elements, plants etc. that are associated with them. Or there could be certain things you already associate them with. Candles, incense, statues, crystals, offerings, and so on can be arranged on an altar, almost a sort of sanctuary or tribute to them. If and when that deity chooses to reveal themselves to you, they’ll see that you’re already interested in working with them and therefore may just be a little bit more willing to work with you. Of course this is all optional and if you aren’t sure where to start with setting up an altar or any of the other things, don’t worry. Those will be covered in their own videos as well. </p><p>The reason why he tries to discourage people who are just starting on this path from working with deities is due to something he brought up earlier. Trickster spirits. There are far more spirits surrounding us in our world and the Astral Realm than there are deities and not all of these spirits are good. A trickster spirit especially is a negative entity that likes to catfish as a deity in order to attach itself to a human. They could observe you for as long as they need to figure out which deity you’re eager to work with and then disguise themselves as said deity. And if this spirit attaches itself to you, then it could take another more experienced witch to banish it if attempting to banish it yourself doesn’t work. </p><p>Now how can you tell the difference between a deity and a trickster spirit? <br/>Typically trickster spirits tend to want to cause more harm than good and those intentions can be very easy to pick up on. There’s a sense of wrongness that comes with a trickster spirit that just tells you that they’re no good at all to work with. It doesn’t matter how gentle or sweet they try to be towards you. It feels wrong. A deity will always identify themselves and provide you with plenty of evidence to confirm their identity. A trickster spirit cannot do the same. So if you come into contact with an entity, claiming to be a certain deity, never just take their word for it. Always ask questions.</p><p>Something that he feels goes along the lines of this is a concept that many younger more naïve individuals have asked him about creating their own deities or worshipping a fictional character as a deity.</p><p>From Blue Raven’s perspective, it is us humans who give these entities life and power. We created them in a sense that we gave them names, wrote stories about them, and have continued to worship them throughout the centuries. So why can’t the same thing usually be applied to beloved fictional characters we want to be real?</p><p>It’s because of trickster spirits. They take the form of individuals we adore and use it to their advantage. They will try and take on a form that you feel a connection with, anything to draw you closer to them. Taking on a form that you’re familiar with, especially one you adore is a cake walk for them. Blue Raven says they are no good power-hungry that crave to be worshipped like deities and they’ll pull every trick in the book to do it. </p><p>To put it simply, it’s super easy for these spirits to disguise themselves as characters or celebrities you love. Out of respect for the practice and Blue Raven, do research and contact deities when you have experience. Or safer yet, try and make a connection to your ancestors. Based on the logic of humans bringing life to figures and the multiple universe theory, you can form a special connection to fictional characters…but don’t forget to be careful and always ask questions…it may be a trickster spirit pretending to be one! </p><p>If you have deep knowledge about the character and what they’re like, you’ll sense when something’s off. It’s not impossible to meet them…just extremely rare in comparison to deities and spirits who have been around far longer and have far more influence in the practice. (They are only there for inspiration and honor, not to do magic for you!) Set up altars with reasonable offerings (no drugs, alcohol, etc.), create art and stories about your favorite characters, meditate to increase creativity. Most importantly, honor the creators behind the characters (Vivziepop and crew) and be sure to show respect in the fandom. (Yes you, Hazbins!) </p><p> </p><p>Hazbin Hotel Alastor associations:<br/>Color: Red and black<br/>Food: Jambalaya, venison, other meat, New Orleans dishes, pineapple on pizza<br/>Drink: Liquor, dark coffee, water<br/>Animal: Deer, alligator, crow<br/>Flower: Rose<br/>Element: Fire<br/>Incense: Anything bold/fiery<br/>Stone: Flame Jasper, black stones<br/>Sacred objects: Radios, especially old fashioned ones, knives, microphones, trumpets, jazz instruments, furby organ (Only available to LookMaNoComputer)<br/>Songs: “You’re Never Fully Dressed” any old time jazz song, can also use OST Alastor tracks<br/>He’s also fond of dad jokes and dancing<br/>Symbol/Sigil: Similar to Met Kalfu’s, red with arching deer antlers, a microphone in the center with radio dials. </p><p> </p><p>If you’re interested in working with deities, do your research beforehand and meditate if you’re brand new to daily work, then you’re probably not ready to attempt it right out of the gate. You don’t have to jump into full blown worshipping, especially if you don’t have the means to start. Start off small and eventually you’ll find your deity and start forging that bond with them and always be on the lookout for trickster spirits.</p><p>Next lesson: Spirits</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Witchcraft 101: Spirits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this lesson, spirits will be discussed, how to identify, contact, banish, and protect yourself from them as well as the roles they can play in witchcraft and how they differ from those of our deities. <br/>So what exactly is a spirit and what makes them different from our deities? The term “spirit” is typically used when referring to the souls of the deceased, but in the grand scheme of the metaphysical and natural world, it’s more used as an umbrella term that encompasses a wide variety of different beings. Ancestors, Shadow People, the Fair Folk, Ghosts, creatures and entities that are written off as mythical to those who lack the spiritual energy to be able to sense or see their presence. A spirit can be a lot of things. They could be good-natured and positive, or they could be harmful and negative. Spirits hold the potential to be helpful and provide guidance, or they could make your life a living nightmare by causing mischief, harm or inconvenience us for their own amusement. Their attitudes and motives arrange on a broad spectrum from those that fall within the laws and morality of the natural world to those who follow an entirely different set of rules that clash with our own.</p><p>The Fair Folk or the Fae as they’re most commonly known, fairies, are one such example. The Fae are not like the cute and colorful sprites and pixies that you see in Disney movies and children’s books. It’s said that if you were ever to see the true face of the Fair Folk, they’d gouge your eyes out in a heartbeat. They are mischievous, yes, but they’ve also been known to kidnap humans, bring them back to their own realm and enslave them. Fairy food is also rumored to lack nutrients to sustain a human, so if a person is unable to escape their realm, they’d eventually die from starvation. And all of that doesn’t even begin to dive into the fact that it is stupidly easy to unintentionally enter into a lifelong contract with the Fae that could wind up extending to future family members, kids, grandkids. It could be as simple as picking up a shiny stone nestled amongst some mushrooms or setting up little fairy homes or fairy circles in your garden because it was a cute idea you saw on Pintrest. It’s said that if one enters a fairy ring, they would be forced to dance until they died. This is why, time and time again, you will hear just about every witch you come across tell you straight up: “Don’t fuck with the Fae!” The rules of their world that they follow do not mix well with ours. (Elemental fairies, light Seelie Court vs malevolent Unseelie Court) But enough of the Fair Folk for now.</p><p> </p><p>There are spirits whose rules and morals do follow our own. Ancestors, for example or the souls of the dearly departed. It’s pretty common knowledge that ghosts are the souls of the dead that are unable to leave this life behind. Similarly, there are those who do manage to cross over into the Astral Realm or the spirit world, but chose to remain here as spirit guides to friends and family members, rather than reincarnate and enter into a new life. </p><p>And then there are the spirits we classify as angels and demons, the entities that terrify and attack us, and those who guide and protect us. There is no label to put on those beings for that nature alone. As a “shadow demon” or “shadow person” for example, might spend their entire time living in a person’s presence without bringing them any harm. Similarly, there are beings we might view as beautiful or angelic that might turn around and rip our throats out when we turn our backs on them. These beings are not of Heaven nor Hell. Just spiritual beings with their own motives and their own agenda. What each person views as good or evil, angelic or demonic, tends to vary from person to person. While yes, there are things we can agree on collectively that are able, dangerous and abhorrent (wendigos and skinwalkers), it’s the minor details that set as apart.</p><p>For example, Blue Raven works with Raum, the 40th demon if the Ars Goetia and he has worked with Asmodeus. He would not describe either of them as evil, due to the fact that they’ve been kind, helpful, and have treated him well. However, if you were to try and tell a lifelong Christian that two demons of the Ars Goetia are good, I’m sure you’d get more than a few protests and an hour-long lecture to go with it. In a similar way, there are types of spirits that make Blue Raven very uneasy and that he doesn’t trust that some people love and appreciate. I warned you about the Fair Folk simply because that’s the fate he doesn’t want to risk falling into. But if that’s your cup of tea, go for it. He cannot stop you, he can only tell you what he knows. </p><p>Every now and again, the term “spirit” is used synonymously with deity, and Blue Raven feels like it’s important to recognize the difference between the two. Remember that a deity is a god or a goddess or a being that is worshipped as a god or a goddess from a specific pantheon. While certain types of spirits such as ancestors, spirit guides, and when done right, even the Fair Folk, can be respected, they aren’t gods. Some entities like trickster spirits will try using backhanded methods to achieve this status, but they’re not full-fledged deities. It is easy to see how these two terms are so easy to mix up. In the case of ancestors, for example, an altar can be made to pay tribute to certain individuals, grandparents, great grandparents and so on, and typically, we do the same for our deities. Both have the ability to guide us on our spiritual journey, assist in spell casting, and help us through trying situations. An ancestor can give advice based on their own life experiences, while a deity can do the same simply because it’s within their realm of expertise. Above all, if disrespected, both have the ability to fuck you up and teach you a lesson however they see fit.</p><p>However, you will never catch Blue Raven saying, “I am a devotee of my Grandma Louise, and my Grandpa Joe,” like they’re his deities. It kind of sounds silly when he puts it like that, doesn’t it? However, he could still pay his respects by doing something like cooking his grandparents’ favorite foods, burn some incense, and light a candle for them to celebrate their birthdays or wedding anniversaries, or do it just because he’s thinking about them and miss them. He’d never be so bold as to worship his ancestors as deities, but he wouldn’t be so horrible as to say that their lives and traditions aren’t worthy of being respected, even in death. That is basically the difference between spirits and deities. Both are honored and respected in similar ways, but the circumstances differ when compared to the worship of actual gods and goddesses. </p><p>What if we look a little further beyond just ancestors and Fair Folk? A little more ambiguous, if you will. Entity. A word that every witch probably uses once a week at least. The term “entity” is used when we’ve come into contact with a being that has yet to be identified. Is it the soul of someone who has passed, lingering in the natural world? Is it a deity? A Shadow Person? A bad spirit like a wendigo or a skinwalker? We don’t know and when we don’t know, that’s when we break out the umbrella terms. In witchcraft, especially, spells, Tarot readings, charms, meditation and so on, tend to attract entities like moths drawn to a flame, both good and bad. That’s why you will typically see a witch cleanse a spell jar with incense before they add anything to it and seal it with wax afterwards to ensure whatever goes into the jar, stays in and whatever’s outside of the jar, stays out. </p><p>In general, when it comes to spirits, there’s good news and there’s bad news. The bad news is there’s a ton of spirits out there and not all of them mean well. Unlike with deities, while you can say yes or no to them, it’s more likely that a spirit won’t extend the same courtesy, especially if it’s a trickster spirit. The good news is that there is a multitude of ways you can protect yourself and drive them off. If you have a spirit in your home, especially if it’s in your home that isn’t welcome, tell them. Stick up for yourself. Remember, it’s not a deity and if you don’t want this entity around, you can let them know with whatever choice words you see fit to use. Incense, smudge sticks, stones and crystals, moon and crystal water, items of protection like crucifixes and dream catchers, spell jars, the list goes on. In most cases, these precautions won’t drive away any of your deities, spirit guides, or positive beings that mean no harm, but they will definitely ward off the negative entities that do. All of the aforementioned items like incense, crystals, herbs, charms, moon water, all of those things will be covered in their own videos, but the things he has mentioned here are things you should definitely keep in mind if you’re looking to learn witchcraft. </p><p>Next lesson: Energy</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Witchcraft 101: Energy and Intent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In this lesson, Blue Raven will be covering energy and intent. First, let’s go over spiritual energy and what exactly it is and does. Truthfully, there’s no easy way to describe it. Spiritual energy transcends beyond the sensations where physically, mentally and emotionally familiar with. Have you ever felt completely drained or empowered for a time but couldn’t exactly explain why? Not in body or in mind but it just sort of feels like it’s there in a way? Chances are there’s something around you that’s affecting your spiritual energy. For lack of a better term, your spiritual energy refers to the energy of your soul. It tends to flow like a complex network going to and from the things around us, both in our physical world and the astral realm. A number of things could impact one’s spiritual energy including other people, places, spirits and deities, stones and crystals, essential oils and herbs, certain times of the month and year, and even the flow or Feng Shui of your own home can impact your spiritual energy as well. </p><p> </p><p>Okay, Raven, that’s a lot of stuff to keep in mind. Now what in the world does intent have to do with all of that? Well intent has to do with the flow of spiritual energy and where we choose to focus it during witchcraft. Think of it like an electrical circuit. Your spiritual energy is the power source and your intent is the wires and switches directing its flow. Every single person on this earth contains one of these circuits, whether they practice witchcraft or not. This is an important thing to keep in mind because there are plenty of people as well as spirits and deities that have the ability to tap into the circuit, which could lead to them draining your spiritual energy for themselves. </p><p>Now these drains aren’t always intentional, especially in the case of other people. Many a times, they don’t even realize that they’re draining another person’s spiritual energy. However, it can be easily noticed when that person seems to get a gradual increase in alertness, mood and motivation while the other person feels weak and exhausted, even more physically ill in more severe cases. The side effects of a drain in spiritual energy include: a decrease in the effectiveness of spells, decreases the accuracy of tarot/rune readings, disrupts focus during meditation, weakens connections with spirits and deities, and much more. And the thing is, sometimes these drains are unavoidable and we’re forced to set our focuses on restoring it again.</p><p>But what about intent? A lot of witches tend to talk about how powerful one’s intent can be. Can’t you just use your intent to stop those drains from happening in the first place? Well yes and no. You can definitely take precautions like setting up wards, making protective spells and charms to ward off anything seeking to attack your spiritual energy. But it’s not going to do you much good if something has already latched onto you or your energy has already been drained. Contrary to popular belief, intent is not everything in witchcraft! Not just when it comes to spiritual energy, but when it comes to spell work as well. </p><p>Blue Raven uses an example he found on Tik Tok. Let’s say you decide to make a spell jar for protection. In this jar, you decide to use chili powder, thyme, rocks and shards of glass. Now your intent might be those ingredients are meant to send a warning to any evil spirits that might try to pull something as a way of saying if you try to harm me, the chili powder will burn you, the rocks will beat you, and the glass shards will cut through you painfully. But a lot of witches will not see a protection jar but a hex jar. Chili powder: hot tempers or heated relationships, rocks to bruise and break you, shards of glass to add pain to one’s life. These are not the most wondrous ingredients for a protection spell. The key is balance! </p><p>What would Blue Raven use for a spell jar for protection? First ingredient on his list with most of his jars is some kind of salt. Either pink Himalayan rock salt or black salt just as a base to ward off negative spirits. Regular table salt works fine, too. In his inventory, he also has ground egg shells, fennel seeds, blessed thistle, devil’s claw root, cloves, and shavings from Palo Santo wood. Rather than rocks, he has Labradorite, Lapis Lazuli, Amethyst, and even a few nubs of Clear Quartz works just fine. Coupled with his intent then make one hell of a protection spell, but that’s just spell jars. </p><p>If you’re making a type of witch’s brew and it’s for, say, positivity, that’s when you really need to know what you’re doing. Sure you can intend for it to be for positivity, but if you add, let’s say atropa belladonna/deadly nightshade to that brew, that’s not exactly going to be a positive experience for anybody because the person who ingests that brew will most likely die. Intent is not going to stop that from happening. So yes there are limits to your intent! Just the same, there are limits to a witch’s spiritual energy as well. These limits can often be felt when casting multiple spells within a short frame of time or doing multiple tarot readings or other forms of divination back to back for extended periods. In both cases, spiritual energy is being used to carry out those tasks and the less experience the person doing them, the faster those effects will be felt. It’s almost like you’re working a muscle in a sense. The less a muscle is used, the weaker it’s going to be and the more it’s going to ache and burn when it starts getting exercised. But the more you exercise it, the easier it starts it become and the longer you can actually do it for.</p><p>The symptoms for spiritual energy burn-out typically manifests themselves sin the form of fatigue, dizziness, nausea and headaches. Obviously you should stop whatever you’re doing at this point, get some rest and drink plenty of water. And make sure to note that this many spells in one day or this many tarot readings is too much. Blue Raven’s limit is four spells a day or eight back to back tarot readings. Not fun. So if there are all these limits to spiritual energy and intent, why exactly do witches make such a big deal about it, especially on Tik Tok? If it’s limited but still supposedly valuable, how do you make the most of both tools? Well for starters, spiritual energy is your fuel in witchcraft and just like with a car, the more miles you have to go to get to your destination, the more fuel you’re going to burn. </p><p>Therefore, it’s always a good idea before doing a spell, a tarot reading or engaging with a particular person or spirit to ask yourself one simple question: Is it worth it? Because if it’s not, you’re going to gain absolutely nothing from it or if the outcome isn’t going to be worth it, you don’t have to do it. Intent is equally important because it requires focus. If you’re going to try and cast a spell or contact a deity but your focus is going ten different places at once while you’re doing so, chances are you’re not going to get the result you want. Mind you, you can have different threads of thought going to the same thing but if part of your mind is focused on the spell and the other is on lunch, and the other is on tomorrow and the other is on that funny meme you saw on Facebook, your intent is not focused. Now if a part of your mind is on the spell and another is how the spell will affect the person it’s directed to and another is focused on why that person the spell and all these different trains of thought are coming back and revolving around that spell, not only is your intent focused, but it’s covering that subject from multiple angles and may just give you better results. </p><p>In the end though, what you decide to do with your own spiritual energy and your intent is really up to you. At the end of the day, neither I nor any other witch for that matter can tell you what you can and cannot do with your own spiritual energy and intent. This is your own journey and no one else’s. Yes, a lot of us put themselves out there to teach others and give advice, Blue Raven especially, but you can choose whether the advice we give you will benefit your own journey or if you think it’s best to just leave it alone, but for Blue Raven, in his experience, learning to harness and manage your own spiritual energy and intent is going to lay out the framework for you to build up your craft and become the best you can possibly be. </p><p>Next lesson: Intuition</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>